Users of the Internet may register for customized/personalized online user accounts for many different purposes. In particular, many users register for online email accounts through various providers. However, computer programs may be implemented to register for and create multiple new email accounts (e.g., with an online or web based email service) without an actual human user being involved. Such accounts are often used for sending unsolicited electronic communications known as spam.